The invention relates to a height adjustment means for a cylindrical brush in a carpet sweeper of the type including a housing, means for supporting the housing for movement on a surface to be cleaned and means for moving the housing.
A height adjustment means for the cylindrical brush is necessary in higher quality carpet sweepers in order to adjust the cylindrical brush optimally to the different pile heights of the carpets. In many cases it is also desired to clean totally smooth floors with a carpet sweeper.
A height adjustment means for the cylindrical brush of carpet sweepers is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,100,497. In this height adjustment means the cylindrical brush maintains a constant position relative to the housing, whereas the drive wheels are adjusted relative to the latter. This necessitates a highly complicated mounting of the drive wheels in a wheel box. This construction is suitable principally for large luxurious floor sweeping machines.